


K is for: Khan and Kirk

by Zaphrina



Series: Darcy Lewis Crossover Madness [11]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-20
Updated: 2015-03-20
Packaged: 2018-03-18 19:27:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3581154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zaphrina/pseuds/Zaphrina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy portals onto the starship Enterprise<br/>or:<br/>Darcy doesn't want to be a red-shirt and demands a change</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Darcy + Khan

    Darcy was 100% positive Jane’s portals were supposed to bend space, not time. Though travelling through time could be a spectacular adventure, Darcy didn’t want to set off a butterfly effect sort of deal where she does something to alter the course of time and blah blah blah. She hadn’t paid attention when Bruce briefed her on all things that could go wrong when she stepped into the portal.

    In any case, she figured this was the future, and she was 90% sure she was on a spaceship. The spaceship part made sense with the future part. She seemed to be on an enclosed platform where she could see some sort of officers (mostly humanoid) looking at her all shocked-like and probably comm-ing for their superior officer.

    When a stern-looking man with straight bangs and pointy ears (so, humanoid, but not human?) rushed into the room accompanied by a brooding blonde, Darcy finally decided to open her mouth. But, she was interrupted.

    “Who are you?” came from the blonde, at the same time the brunette asked: “How have you achieved trans-warp beaming?”

    “Uh... trans-whaaat? I figured that I’m on some kind of spaceship, but I hadn’t gotten further than that. I’m Darcy,” the glass door in front of her receded into the wall and she stepped off of the platform.

    “You’re on my ship, and where you were standing is where we beam up our officers or visitors, you get what I mean?”

    “Beam up? I know this is the future and all, but seriously you need to have more self-explanatory verbs. I’m from 2015, I stepped into a portal meant to take me to Asgard, but instead of bending space, it apparently bent time.” She shrugged and waited for them to talk.

    “Well, even though you don’t look dangerous, I can see a concealed weapon in your jacket, so you’re going into lock-up in the dungeon. Hand it over,” he stretched out a hand but she shook her head.

    “If you’re putting me in a space dungeon, I’m going to need a taser.” He acquiesced. and led her to the ‘dungeon’ where he left her with guards. The guards locked her in a glass room with the mysterious “Khan” who hadn’t spoken in ten minutes.

    “ _You always this talkative?_ ” She asked, and he turned to face her.

    “ _You’ve got to be joking._ My bonded one is a mortal woman who has no idea where or when she is,” at this point he looked upward as if consulting and yelling at a childish deity. “This must be some cosmic punishment for murder. Is that it?” Then he turned to face her and snarled. He _actually_ snarled at her, and she let loose her taser on his sorry ass.

    “Fuck you too, Khan.”


	2. Darcy + Kirk

    “I’m not wearing a red shirt,” Darcy put her hands on her hips and glared at the first officer. Spock, despite his Vulcan heritage, was quite an understanding man. This was not one of those times.

    “Lower ranking engineers must wear red,” he almost looked exasperated.

    “Red isn’t my color. And, those shirts are bad luck. Four crew members died this year. They were all red shirts. No way, Jose.”

    “My name is not Jose.”

    “Oh my god. I’m not wearing red. Capisce?”

    “Mister Spock, if the lady doesn’t want to wear her uniform, she doesn’t have to. We’ll just have to promote her. _What sector do you work in, Gorgeous?_ ” He asked with a flirty, indulgent smile.

     _“Engineering, under Mister Scott,_ ” Darcy said shyly. Don’t get it wrong: Darcy was not a shy girl, but she’d just found out the youngest, smartest, hottest Starfleet captain was her soulmate. Her. Darcy. Engineering bitch number one. Basically all she did was carry papers and bring refreshments. Even if she helped Scotty fix the warp core more than once.

    “Mister Spock, if you would please get Miss Lewis a yellow uniform,” when the Vulcan left, Darcy’s breath all whooshed out of her. He freaked her out.

    “Good to know you know all of your officers’ names,” she smiled. They’d never personally met. She was one of the assistants brought aboard specifically by Mister Scotty.

    “I remembered your face. You have a lovely face,” when he smiled, she smiled, and she couldn’t have had a cheesier romantic moment in her life when he stooped down to kiss her. At first it was chaste, a nice-to-meet-you-soulmate kiss. Soon though, she was dragging her fingers through his hair and his own hands were circling her waist. She was sure her lips would be red from his gentle bites, but she didn’t care. She was finding this to be the most erotic moment of her life, save the time she and her Orion roommate had engaged in dubious activities.

    Darcy broke away to breathe, and just in time, as Spock was already back with her yellow uniform in hand. She took it, and when Spock was out the door asking if the Captain was going to leave Darcy to change, he replied: “I think I’ll stay and watch, see you in a few, Spock!” His childish grin and eager eyes made her roll her eyes, but in a good way, because Kirk was totally awesome.


End file.
